ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredyth Penrose
Lady Meredyth Penrose is the eldest daughter to Lord Allard Penrose and Lady Elenei Penrose(Nee Morrigen). Her birth mother is dead, leaving her with her stepmother Lady Ravella Dondarrion. Appearance Meredyth stands at 5'6, with long, brown, and wavy hair with round, icey blue eyes. Her skin is soft and clear, she takes good care of herself. Most of her is delicate, but her fingers have been hardened from years of plucking at the strings of a harp. History Meredyth was born to Lord Allard Penrose and his wife, Lady Elenei Penrose, as their first born. Her parents then had another child, Jocelyn, but Lady Elenei died during childbirth. Lord Allard needed a mother for his two young daughters so he was quick to remarry. He married Lady Ravella Dondarrion, and a year into their marriage, she gave birth to Evelyn Penrose, half sister to Meredyth and Jocelyn. Meredyth and Jocelyn were the best of friends and often did their best to accept Evelyn, but it proved difficult as Ravella despised the two older girls. So the two grew ever close to their father, who loved them more than anything in the world, if they couldn’t find comfort in their stepmother, surely they would find some in their father. As she grew up, Meredyth expressed an affinity for music, and quickly picked up on the harp and learned how to sing along with her sisters, although, Jocelyn proved to be a natural at singing. As she became better and better at the harp, Meredyth decided to compose songs for each of her sisters, even if Evelyn wasn’t so close to them and wasn’t all that nice(poisoned thoughts from her mother). And when her new sister was born, Cyrenna, she made one for her as well. Lady Ravella kept both of her daughter’s well away from Lord Allard’s first two, often refusing to let the two girls hold her baby. This sometimes sparked a few fights between Lord and Lady Penrose, but it was rare, seeing as he turned a blind eye to his wife’s harsh treatment. To the public eye, Ravella allowed the children to interact, but in private she threw harsh words and threatened the two original Penrose’s who dared not say a thing. So Meredyth and Jocelyn let it aside and went about their usual, daily routines. Their dreams and aspirations were often shared between each other and with their father, who was supportive of most of those dreams. Meredyth wished/wishes to conduct a large band of musicians from all over Westeros and Essos, each unique with their own story. The young girl often practiced/practices with a group, one with each instrument existent, and their teacher often let each of them take a turn in ‘leading’ the group in their music. Meredyth should exceptional skill when it came to conducting the small group. During name-day celebrations, or feasts, Meredyth would request to play a song for the guests. It wasn’t grand and marvelous, but it was good for a bunch of young children. When Meredyth was about twelve, shortly after the birth of her youngest sister Alyssa, she was sent off to Storm’s End to serve as Lady Eleanor Baratheon’s handmaiden/play mate. It was rather awkward for Meredyth as first, as she didn’t know many girls other than the ones she lived with in Parchments and those that were her ‘band mates’(that played music with her). During her first year, she had a hard time adjusting with the new faces, but Lady Eleanor and Lord Steffon helped her with her adjustments. She was often silent around any of them, and rarely ever caused a scene and did her best to please her new found friend and ‘overlady’ as best as she could. She played for her lady and sang when asked to. When she hit the age of fifteen, Meredyth had received a letter that her father had suddenly fallen ill, and was then pardoned by her Lady. She travelled home to be with her family in his hard time, and thankfully he pulled through. But after, she wasn’t sent back Storm’s End, and has been at home. Important Events * 352 Meredyth is born. * 355 Jocelyn is born and their mother dies. * 357 Lord Allard marries Lady Ravella and Meredyth picks up on the harp. * 358 Evelyn is born. * 361 Cyrenna is born. * 364 Alyssa is born and shortly after, Meredyth is sent off to Storm’s End to serve as handmaiden to Lady Eleanor Baratheon. * 367 Returns home to her ill father. Recent Events Placeholder. Family * Lord Allard Penrose - Male/Father/B. 3??/Alive. * Lady Elenei Penrose(Nee Morrigen) - Mother/Female/D. 355/Deceased. ** Meredyth Penrose - Female/B. 353/Alive. ** Jocelyn Penrose - Sister/Female/B. 355/Alive. * Lady Ravella Penrose(Nee Dondarrion) - Stepmother/Female/B. 3??/Alive. ** Evelyn Penrose - Sister/Female/B. 358/Alive. ** Cyrenna Penrose - Sister/Female/B. 361/Alive. ** Alyssa Penrose - Sister/Female/B. 364/Alive. Household Members * Penrose Family. * Ser Durwald ** Gift: Strong. ** Negative Trait: N/A. * Ser Borros ** Gift: Martially Adept. ** Negative Trait: N/A. References Placeholder. Gallery Meredyth6.png Meredyth5.png Category:House Penrose Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi